Diapering infants and small children is routinely done by placing the child on his or her back, usually on a diapering pad or similar soft surface, lifting the legs and positioning the diaper beneath the child. This tried and true method is effective, except when there is little room to spread out a pad or even when attempting to position a child to be diapered in a prone position. There is currently no easy and effective way to diaper a baby while he or she is upright or crawling and no easy, effective, and unobtrusive way to apply diapers to older individuals who must wear them.